


No You're Not

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Needs a Hug, Confusion, Love, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	No You're Not

Clint's heart charged to a halt the moment his eyes met those green orbs that have been haunting his worst nightmares and best day dreams. He prepared for this moment, how he was going to handle seeing his 'master' again after all this time and after all the layers of mind control were stripped away. Clint was with Bruce now and that meant he was happy and stable. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. The corners of Loki's lips tugged into a smile. 

The scene played over and over in Clint's mind. How they'd see each other again, who would say what and how would this end but running all the possible scenarios in his mind didn't prepare him for this. “Hi Barton.” Loki whispered taking a step forward. Clint flinched at his voice, it swam through every cell of his being. “You've been waiting for me haven't you?” Loki asked lifting his pale hand up next to Clint's face. 

Clint leaned into it, closing his eyes. “I hate you so fucking much.” Clint promised and grabbed Loki's hand as he tried to pull away. “You put me through hell Loki. I should slap you and never speak to you again.” Clint murmured telling himself along with Loki, praying he'd listen to his own words. 

Loki took another step forward. “I won't stop you.” A small laugh left the god. “I literally can't stop you, your will is your own Clint.” Clint lunged forward working on instincts and wrapped his arms around him, hiding his face against Loki's chest as he began to break down. 

“You fucking ruined me. It took months to be okay again. I love Bruce now you asshole. I can't be with you.” Clint clutched onto Loki's shirt shaking as tears finally broke free. 

Loki pulled him closer kissing his head. “It's alright. I'm here for good now. Please Clint, I love you.” He pulled Clint's chin up seeing his trembling face as tears rained down his cheeks. “Do what you wish. But I know that you love me Clint. I feel it still.”

Clint stared up at him wanting to slap him and kiss him at the same time. “I love Bruce.” Clint said trying to remind himself.

Loki nodded kissing Clint's forehead. “Than be with him Barton but you won't feel as fulfilled.” Loki whispered kissing Clint's wet salty cheek before dropping his arms back to his sides.

Clint's arms still clung to the god. “I love you too, you asshole.” Loki ran his fingers through Clint's hair. “I-I j-just want to be happy. Why the fuck is this so hard?” He just wanted the comfort without the emotional attachment to anyone. Loki picked Clint up holding him close to his chest. Clint curled against him, crying harder.“Bruce, Bruce, I n-need to talk to Bruce.” Clint struggled wiping his eyes. 

Loki sighed “Is that what you want Barton?” Clint shook his head wrapping his arms around Loki's neck. Loki brought the assassin to his and Thor's bedroom and locked the empty room before the oaf returned. He laid Clint down in his bed and sat next to him holding his hand. “Are you alright?”

Clint sniffed back more tears. “You just broke months of progress of trying to get over you.” He growled curling up hugging Loki's arm close.

Loki used his free hand to pet Clint's hair. “I'm sorry Clint.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “No you're not.” 

“You're right...I'm not.” Loki whispered kissing Clint's bitten lips. 

Clint wiped his eyes laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling of Loki's room. His hand clutching onto Loki's. “What the fuck am I going to do?” He whispered although his answer was already made up. He followed his arm to their hands that were laced together.


End file.
